New Exorcists
by FairyTailHetaliaBlueExorcist
Summary: Ayane enters True Cross Academy mid-year, and joins the Cram School, but she has to have a different schedule than everyone else until she catches up with everyone else, and then when she goes to her dorm she finds that her old friend us her roommate, how will this end for Ayane? Read to find out! Sorry for bad summary, and title. T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1-A New School

Authors Note- Hope you enjoy! This is my first Blue Exorcist FanFiction! Also this will be in first person from Ayane's point of view

* * *

Ayane- green hair worn in pig tails, blue-green eyes, short, always wears two sets of headphones, one bigger(orange on the bottom half of ear piece, and blue-green on the top half with a black head part), and a smaller one(silver ear pice, black head part), light purple sleeveless shirt with a string that goes around neck, black panats, black and neon green tennis shoes  
History-When she was younger she was often made fun of because of her hair color(they called her Snot-hair) and because she was an orphan(her parents were killed by a demon), the name calling stopped shortly before junior high, but other students continued to bully her, eventually she made friends with a new girl, Aina Misaki, because she also got bullied. At some point they got in a fight, and Aina joined a gang. Ayane got into a regular high school, but transferred to True Cross Academy through a test that she took mid-school year that gave her a full scholarship because she got even higher grades than Yukio!

Aina Misaki-long red hair worn down or in a ponytail, red eyes, wears red half shirt, black and hot pink short shorts, black and hot pink tennis shoes  
History-She grew up in a rich family, and took all types of martial arts, and sword fighting class, but then joined a gang, eventually, thought, she left the gang, but was hospitalized for several months, because of the injuries obtained from leaving the gang, and then shortly afterwards, on her way home, being attacked by a demon.

* * *

"Okay class," the homeroom teacher, , said. "This is our new students, Ayane, er...?" she stopped realizing she didn't know my last name.

"No last name, ma'am," I said.

"Oh... okay, well anyways this is Ayane. You can go take a seat behind, er, Okumura! Yukio Okumura! Yukio, please raise your hand."

A boy with brown hair wearing glasses raised his hand, and I slowly walked Walked down to the seat behind him.

_~LATER~_

_Ring! Ring! _

The school bells rang signifying the break for lunch, and everyone ran out the door in a hurry.

"Ayane," I heard someone say as I was gathering my things.

"Huh?" I turned to see Yukio standing beside me.

"I'm the class representative, and I was thinking I could show you around the school during our lunch brake." he smiled.

"Uh, s... sure."

"Why don't we get some food first."

"I uh, don't have any money," I said, sheepishly.

"That's okay, I can share my lunch with you, my brother always makes too much for me anyways."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely!"Yukio said.

"Thanks, that's really kind of you." I smiled.

We walked out into the courtyard to a fountain, and ate, then Yukio showed me around the school.

"So, uh, Yukio," I said nervously.

"Yes?" Yukio asked.

"I heard this school has a school for become an exorcist, do you know about that?"

"Huh?"

"That's the reason I tried to get here," I said.

"Actually, I'm one of the teachers at the school."

"WHAT!?" I exclaimed. "Really!?"

"Really, and my twin brother is in that class too."

"Don't tell me he's really close to being an exorcist," I said in shock.

"Nowhere near it, cooking is actually the only productive skill he has."

"What!? Seriously!? He can only cook!?"

"Pretty much." Yukio laughed.

I tried my best to hold back a laugh, but failed, "At least he can get a job as a chef is he fails at becoming an exorcist!"

"Yeah," Yukio laughed. "Anyways, we should probably get to class, after school find me by this fountain, and I'll show you to the cram school, the school for exorcists."

"Okay."

After that we left, and went to class, but it turned out we had the exact same schedule.

"After this class I'll take you to see Sir Pheles so you can get a key to the school." Yukio said as he opened the door to the cram school.

"Thanks, Yukio," I said.

"No problem, just fulfilling my duties as class representative, and an instructor."

"I can't get my head wrapped around you being an instructor."

"You'll be able to soon enough," he laughed.

We walked down the hallway to a classroom. When Yukio walked in I followed, and he said, "Class, this is Ayane, she just transferred here today."

"Uh, hello," I said.

"You may sit anywhere."

_Wow, he seems way older than he is, like the age of a normal teacher, _I thought as I walked to a table in the middle of the classroom. _I can't believe how little people are in here. _I looked in front of me to see a boy with a tail. _Is that real? If not it's a really good fake, wait so if he has a tail the... _

"Ayame," Yukio called.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you have any lines memorized from any sacred scriptures?"

"No, my memorizing skills are pretty lousy," I half-laughed.

"Okay, then," Yukio sighed. "Are you an Ex-wire, or Page?"

"Er... page."

"Starting tomorrow you'll have a different schedule than everyone else until you catch up."

"Y... yes sir," I said. _A bit of a brutal teacher.  
_

_~LATER~_

"Yukio," I said after class.

"Yes?" Yukio asked.

"Exactly how far away is Sir Pheles' office?"

"About a mile, why?"

"Could you carry one of my bags?"

"Have you been carrying around all those bags all day!?"

"No, I had them in my locker before." I said.

"What's in them!?" Yukio exclaimed.

"My clothes, and stuff, nobody ever told me were my dorm is."

"Well, we can ask Lord Pheles about that, an yes I'll carry one of bags."

"Thank you," I said.

"Oh, I see a budding relationship!" the tail guys poked his head in between my, and Yukio's heads.

"Rin!" Yukio yelled. "What! Is your problem!?"

"Nothing."

"What's with the tail?" I asked Rin.

"What? Oh this thing, it's nothing," he laughed.

"We're the sons of Satan," Yukio sighed.

"Wait, so he's your brother!?"

"Yes."

"Yukio's told me a lot about you," I started patting Rin's back.

"What?" Rin asked. "What's he told you?"

"That all you're good at is cooking, and that you're nowhere near becoming an exorcist," I smiled.

"Well I'm closer than you are!"

"Well my old school didn't have a school for exorcists, and I didn't know any until today, so I have an excuse, and you don't."

"Have fun with your special schedule," Rin sneered.

"Have fun with being a chef."

"Well you two get along well," Yukio said. "Now, Ayane let's go talk to Sir Pheles about the key, and dor... Sir Pheles!"

"Mephisto!?" Rin exclaimed in shock.

"Yes, it is I! Mephisto Pheles!" a purple haired clown said.

"Sir Pheles," Yukio said. "Ayane needs a key to the Cram School, and also her dorm arraignments."

"Quite right!" Sir Pheles reached into his pocket, and pulled out a key. "Here is your key, and" he reached in his pocket again, this time pulling out a piece of paper, "your dorm arraignments. Eins zwei drei," he turned into a dog.

_I'm going to have a hard time taking him seriously. _

"Where's your dorm?" Yukio asked. I handed him the piece of paper, and he exclaimed, "It's on the other side of campus! This is the furthest dorm away from the school."

"What!?" I exclaimed. "That means I'll have to get up earlier than everyone else!"

"And we have to walk all the way to the other side of campus with all of these bags."

"Oh right, that too. I shouldn't have brought all these bags." I sighed.

"You guys need some help?" Rin asked.

"Yes."

"I can take your two heaviest bags."

"Thanks," I handed Rin two extremely heavy bags. "Oh, and something just registered in my brain."

"What is that?" Yukio asked.

"You two are the sons of Satan."

"We told you that like twenty minutes ago," Rin sighed.

The three of us carried all of my stuff to my dorm, which took about forty minutes.

"Sorry we can't help you carry stuff up to your room." Yukio said.

"Thanks anyways, probably the first thing I'll do when I get to my room is collapse onto whichever bed is unoccupied, how about you?"

"Yeah," Yukio sighed.

"Sorry about any trouble I put you through, goodnight," I said as I started to carry all my stuff into the dorm.

"'Night," Rin said.

"Goodnight," Yukio sighed.

"Let me see what roo... the. Top. Floor. Did Sir Pheles choose this room to torture me!? No probably it was just the only room available. Well, anyways, to my room!"

I lugged my stuff up to the top floor, and into my room. After I finally managed to maneuver my stuff into my room I collapsed onto the bed that didn't have anything on it.

"Who're you?" Someone asked. "Sir Pheles assigned me his room," I sighed.

"Name?"

"Ayane."

"Last name?"

"None."

"Ayane!?" the girl exclaimed, with a tone of joy.

I sat up, and turned to face her, "Aina!?" I exclaimed with displeasure.

"Ayane! I'm soooooo sorry!" she sobbed as she launched herself into my arms.

"Y... you are?" I asked in shock.

"Yes, I never should have joined that gang! I regret everything after our fight! I left them, and they attacked me, and on my way home I was attacked by a demon, and I had to stay in the hospital for several months, but all I care about now is that you forgive me, and become my friend again." Aina looked up at me, tears streaming down her face.

"Of course, Aina."

"I was soooo worried about you the entire time I was in the hospital, and up until now!" Aina wailed. "I didn't want you to get hurt anymore, by humans, or by demons."

"You know," I said. "There's a school for becoming an exorcist, I'm going there, and if you go there you can get the knowledge to protect yourself, and others from demons."

"There is!?"

"Yes, I was there today, I have a different schedule than everyone else because I'm behind, so you would have the same schedule, want to go tomorrow, with me?"

Aina nodded as she brushed off her tears.


	2. Chapter 2-Lessons

Authors Note- Please review!

* * *

"First," Mr. Tsubaki said. "We'll go through what each miester is, and then you'll try your hand in it. Firstly, Aria is memorizing sacred scriptures, and then reciting a demons fatal verse, which will be in a sacred scripture, in battle."

"Aria's out for me," I said.

"Me too," Aina said.

"Now don't give up before you've even tried," he said.

"But I'm terrible at remembering things," Aina, and I said at the same time.

"I can't even remember my homework," I said.

"Same here."

"Well moving on then," he sighed. "There are also Doctors, they have knowledge of injuries, and can also use some poisons for fighting. Then Dragoon, using guns to fight. Then there's Knight, which is when you fight with swords. And finally Tamers, you summon, and tame demons, then they're under your command, and you can tell them what to do during a fight."

"Can we go for more than one?" I asked.

"Of course, which ones would you like?"

"Tamer, and Knight."

"I'd like Knight, and Dragoon," Aina said.

"Okay first question, do you two have experience with swords?" Mr. Tsubaki asked.

"Yes," we both said.

"Especially Aina," I said. "She grew up around swords."

"And Ayane has a natural talent with swords," Aina said.

"Okay, now Aina," he said. "Do you have experience with guns?"

"Yeah," Aina laughed uncomfortably.

_That question must've brought back back memories about that gang she was in. _I thought.

"Good, now I'll bring Mr. Neuhaus in here the next time he, and Mr. Okumura have free time, but for now since is free I'll bring Ms. Kirigakure in here so you can learn Knight."

left to get Shura.

"Did you meet Ms. Kirigakure yesterday?" Aina asked me.

"Yeah, and she was awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Awww, I know you aren't talkin' 'bout me!" a girl said.

"Hey Shura!" I waved.

"That's Ms. Kirigakure to you."

"Fine. Hey, Ms. Kirigakure."

"That's better, now I hear you two want to be Knights, well I'm your girl." Shura said. "First you need swords."

"I've got some swords," Aina said as she pulled out two swords, on for me, on for her, out of a long red bag. "I only have the two."

"That's okay."

"This is one of the reasons why she's awesome," I whispered to Aina.

"Devour the Seven Princesses, slay the Serpent," Shura said as she put her hand over her chest which started glow, and she pulled a sword out of it.

"Woah," Aina said in astonishment.

"Now I know, Ayane, but who're you?" Shura asked Aina.

"Who!? Me!? Oh, right, I'm Aina Misaki."

"Okay, now step into the batting cage, and grab some wooden swords."

"You got it!' I said as I put dow my sword, grabbed a wooden one, and walked into the batting cage.

"Okay, Ayane is first," Shura said. "We'll go until you miss one, every fifteen minutes you don't miss one you get bumped up a level."

I held out my sword in a ready position, and took deep calming breaths to help my focus, "Ready," I said.

"Okay, Beginners Mode."

A robotic female voice said, "You have selected Beginners Mode." Baseballs started shooting out of wall, and I was swinging the bat back, and forth hitting every single ball.

"Trainee Mode," Shura said after fifteen minutes.

"You have upgraded to Trainee Mode," the same robotic Female voice said.

The balls started flying out faster.

Another fifteen minutes passed, and I moved up to Intermediate Mode, then Upper Mode, and then Master Mode, but I missed a ball, and wasn't able to go up to Infinity Mode.

"Wow, Ayane," Shura said. "You did great for a first time."

"Thanks, Sh... ." I caught myself before I used my first name, which she would tell me is not right for the moment.

"Alright, Aina, get in."

"Okay," Aina stepped into the batting cage, and she managed to get up to Upper Mode, almost Master Mode.

"You also did a great job, Aina," Shura said. "Now I've gotta go teach a class, see ya again tomorrow."

"See you," I said.

"Okay neither Mr. Okumura, nor Mr. Neuhaus are teaching right now." Mr. Tsubaki said, "so I'll go get them." He walked out of the room, and came back about five minutes later with Yukio, and Mr. Neuhaus.

"Which one of you wants to be a Tamer?" Mr. Neuhaus asked.

"M... me," I said timidly.

"Come on, Aina," Yukio said. "Let's go into a different room that's better suited to guns."

"Okay," Aina said.

"I'll put your swords up," I called after Aina.

"Thanks, Ayane!"

I picked up her swords, and put them back into their bag.

"Now, that you're done put up your friends swords I'll show you how to summon a demon," Mr. Neuhaus said.

"Y... yes sir!" I said.

He drew a chalk magic circle on the floor, cut his hand, and said, "Son of Tifeus and Echidna, hear my call and show yourself." a large dog-a greyhound maybe?-covered with stitches materialized on the magic circle. "And to make your familiar go away, just break the magic circle." he slide his foot across the magic circle, which smudged, and the greyhound disappeared. "Here're some magic circles," he handed me four sheet of papers with magic circles drawn on them.

"Th... thank you." I stammered as I took the papers.

"What is need is a drop of blood, and then chant any words that come to mind."

"Uh, okay." I bit my thumb, and it started to bleed, and I rubbed my thumb cross two of the papers, and said, "Music possesses you, come, and see me."

Two little things appeared, one was purple, and the other was blue, they both had big, round black eyes, and when they said something to me it was in music notes.

"Music Gremlins," Mr. Neuhaus said in shock. "Now remember if you ever feel threatened just rip up the papers, and they'll go away."

"R... right."

"Now excuse me, Ms. Kirigakure should be finishing her lesson soon, and need to go teach after her."

"O... okay," I said. "I'll just wait for Aina."

I sat down on a bench in the room, and waited for Aina to be done with Yukio, so we could leave.

* * *

Author's Note-Ayane's familiars look sort of like the Gemini Twins in Fairy, search Fairy Tail Gemini if you want to see what they look like.


	3. Chapter 3-Aina, and Ayane vs Shura

Authors Note- Please review, and I would appreciate some suggestions(what should happen at some point, who should be paired with who, etc.). Please enjoy the third chapter of my lamely named story!

* * *

"I can't wait till we get to sword practice with Ms. Kirigakure!" Aina said as we walked to the Cram School.

"Me neither," I said. "Although, I'm not looking forward to Tamer practice nearly as much."

"Why not?"

"Well first of all I don't really see what else there is for me to learn, and Mr. Neuhaus is kinda scary."

"He does sound, and look scary," Aina agreed.

"I'm kinda hoping the rest of Tamer training in on my own so I can just work on it by myself when you're doing your Dragoon training," I said as I opened the door to the room that we trained with Shura in. "Hey, Shura, Mr. Tsubaki."

"Hey Ms. Kirigakure, Mr. Tsubaki," Aina smiled.

"Hey, kids," Shura said. "Today yer gonna fight me two-on-one, then one-on-one."

"C... can you use a wooden sword?" I asked.

"Why?"

"Yukio told me that you can fight long distance with your sword, and Rin told me that you stabbed him through the shoulder once."

"What!?" Aina exclaimed.

"Nope," Shura said. "I won't use a wooden sword, I just won't slice through the air, or stab you in areas near vital parts."

"But you're still going stab us!?"

"Maybe."

"Please just don't stab all the way through," I said nervously.

"No promises," Shura cackled.

"I'm starting to worry about our well being."

"Yeah," Aina agreed. "Me too."

"Aww, suck it up," Shura said. "Now, Aina, you brought yer swords right?"

"Yes!" Aina reached into her red bag, and pulled out two swords.

"Good," Shura put her hand over her chest, which began to glow. "Devour the Seven Princesses, slay the Serpent. Now you two step up, and get ready to fight."

"Ms. Kirigakure!" Mr. Tsubaki exclaimed. "At least hold back!"

"I said I wouldn't use long distance attacks, or stick my sword far in them in areas near delicate organs, that's the most I'll hold back, because in a real battle the opponent won't hold back even that much."

"Wait so you'll still cut us in delicate areas!?" Aina exclaimed.

"Don't worry, I'll only cut you a little bit, not enough to make you die," Shura said.

"Well it's good to know that our _teacher _won't kill us." I said.

"You two attack first."

"Something feels weird about attacking a teacher, though," Aina said.

"Alright," Shura said. "I'll attack first!" She ran at us with her sword low.

"She's aiming for our legs," I whispered to Aina quickly. "Jump, and attack when I say go."

"Got it," Aina nodded.

Shura was close now.

"Go!" I yelled as I jumped, and attacked Shura, and Aina did the same.

Shura nocked us off, and charged at me with no clear place she was aiming for.

_Concentrate. _I thought. _Be ready for an attack aimed anywhere. _I took a deep breath, and held my sword out.

The closer Shura got the clearer it got that she was aiming for my right hand, probably so I would drop the sword.

_She probably notice that I always held my sword in my right hand when I wasn't holding it with both._

When Shura's sword was just centimeters from my hand I quickly moved my sword sideways to deflect it, but she then moved her sword up, and stabbed my arm, and she stabbed it all the way through.

"You said you wouldn't stab all the way through," I said as I clutched my arm in my left hand.

"I said 'no promises'." Shura retorted.

That's when Aina came in, and cut Shura's left leg, or tried to anyway, Shura ha heard her coming, and deflected the attack with her sword.

I took the time when those two were fighting to rip of part of my shirt, and use it as a bandage. Then when my arm started to feel a little better I leaped back into the fight.

In the end Aina, and I lost(not really surprised), because Shura stabbed our feet, thankfully not all the way through, but far enough for us not to be able to fight well.

"Well," Shura said. "One-on-one's gotta wait till tomorrow, that Four-eyed Chicken is probably done teaching by now, and yer wounds have to heal up some, just sleep on 'em and you'll be fine tomorrow. Oh, and you did great, I bet you guys could stand yer ground against Rin, practice more then maybe even the Paladin."

"Either she heals fast, "I started. "Or she's never been stabbed through the arm."

"I hope she won't be using long distance attacks tomorrow when we do one-on-one fights," Aina said.

"Me too."

"Ms. Ayane," I heard the voice of Mr. Neuhaus.

"Y... yes?" I asked.

"Go over to the area with dummies, today you'll be experimenting with the attacks your Music Gremlins can do."

"Y... yes sir!" I said as I ran over to the opposite end of the room, and Aina, and Yukio left.

_~LATER~_

"How'd your Tamer lessons go?" Aina asked me as we walked back to our dorm.

"How do you think?" I asked. "Thankfully Mr. Neuhaus said that today was the last day I would have lessons with him. What about your Dragoon training?"

"Great! We just finished going through the different types of bullets I can put in my guns, he gave me two pistols, and tomorrow we're going to work on my aim."

"Great," I said.


	4. Chapter 4-Boot Camp

Authors Note-Please review! Here's chapter 4, and sorry if I'm going a little too fast, I just want Aina, and Ayane to go ahead, and catch up with the class so they can do stuff together.

* * *

It's been about two months since Aina, and I joined the Cram School, and we're now fighting Shura everyday, alternating between one-on-one fights, and two-on-one fights, although she still, thankfully, isn't using long distance attacks, and when Aina is gone with Yukio having her Dragoon lessons I'm practicing either in the batting cage for Knight, or on the dummies(which I recently figured out could move) for Tamer.

"Ayane," I heard Aina call from the doorways.

"Yeah?" I asked as I hit flying baseballs with a wooden sword.

"Mr. Okumura says he wants to see you."

"Tell Yukio I'll be there as soon as I miss one of these baseballs."

"Okay, we're in the room across the hall, and down one to the right from this room."

"Okay," I said, and I heard the door close.

After a couple of minutes I missed of one the baseballs, which flew passed my head, and I left to go to the room that Aina, and Yukio were waiting for me in.

"Hey, Aina, Yukio," I said as I walked into the room.

"That was kind of a long time to miss a baseball," Yukio said. "And I'd prefer it if you called me Mr. Okumura while we're here."

"That sounded like Shura! She's always like, 'That's Ms. Kirigakure to you', and also for the longness of it I was moving really fast, and you know when you're in that batting cage it's kinda hard to stop," I laughed. "So anyways, what'd you want me here for?"

"I wanted to tell you two that you'll need to pass a test soon to become an ex-wire, and I'll have a month long boot camp for you, but you don't have to attend."

"First question," I said. "Where will this happen?"

"My dorm," Yukio said.

"Won't that disturb the other students living there though?" Aina asked.

"Rin, and I are the only ones living there."

I leaned over to Aina, and whispered, "Rin's half demon. Now second question," I directed the second part to Yukio, "Do we spend the night there?"

"Yes," Yukio said.

"Third question, do we get to miss school?"

"No."

"Damn, but anyways, I'm in," I said.

"Me too," Aina said.

"Okay, that's it, you two can go to your dorms now," Yukio said.

"Okay," Aina, and I said as we walked out.

_~LATER~_

"Here are your two students!" Aina said as we entered Yukio, and Rin's dorm.

"Hey," Yukio said.

"Yeah," Rin smiled. "What's up?"

"Nothing," I said. "Oh, uh, Aina, his is Rin."

"Nice to meet you," Aina said.

"Yeah," Rin said.

"So," I started. "What's the first thing we'll be doing?"

"Taking a test," Yukio said.

"A test?" Aina asked. "Really?"

"Yes," he handed us each an eight page long test. "Do as much as you can in an hour."

Aina, and I sat down at a table, and started to work on out test, which was hard.

"Times up," Yukio said after the hour was up.

"I only had one question left," I said.

"Really?" Aina asked. "I was almost done with page six."

"It doesn't matter, this is only a boot camp," Yukio said.

"I made dinner," Rin said, poking his head into the room.

"Yes," I said. "Food!" and then I ran into the dinning room after Rin.

When we were done eating Yukio said, "You can find some rooms for yourselves, and go to bed, just be sure to wake up at six."

"Six," I said. "Seriously, that's too early."

"I know it's early, but that'll give us time to go over your answers for the test before we go to school."

"Evil, sadist," I said, emitting a dark aura.

"Oh, wow," Rin laughed. "That's exactly what I said when I went to the boot camp."

"Goodnight," Aina said happily, as she pulled me out of the room, and we chose a room that was right by the kitchen, and went to sleep.

_~THE~NEXT~DAY~_

"Ayane," I heard Aina say tiredly as a pillow hit my face. "Wake up." Another pillow hit my face. "Ayane," Yet another pillow hit my face.

"How many pillows do you have?" I asked.

"One more."

"Perfect," I closed my eyes, and went back to sleep.

"Ayane!" she threw her last pillow at me.

"Thanks," I said as I arranged the pillows into a wall beside me, and I went back to sleep/

"Ayane!" This time Aina threw a stick at me, it hit the pillow wall, and they all fell on me.

"That won't get me out of be... ack!" I felt a pressure on my back as Aina sat on me.

"I'll get off if you promise to get up."

"I... promise." I managed to struggle out the words.

"Good, because if you go to sleep again I'll just sit on you again," she said as she stood up.

I got up, and got dressed, and Aina also got dressed.

When we had gotten dressed we walked into the kitchen to see Yukio sitting at a table with three sets of tests, two of which were probably ours, and I guessed the other one was the one that had the correct answers on them, and two red pens.

"We'll go over your tests while you eat," he said, holding out our tests, and the two red pens. "If you got the question wrong put the right answer in with the red pen, and when we cross the question you finished on just fill in the answers with the red pen."

"Okay," I sighed as Rin handed Aina, and I each a bowl of cereal.

_~LATER~_

"Today you'll be fighting Shura while she's not holding back," Yukio said as we walked back to the dorm.

"So that's why we didn't fight her during Cram School, and just worked in the batting cage," Aina said.

"Yes."

"So she'll be using long distance attacks?" I asked, we still hadn't been able to beat her when she was holding back, we had gotten close but we never managed to beat her.

"Yes," Yukio said.

"Will we only be using Knight, or can we use our other miesters?" Aina asked.

"Only Knight, you'll do other things tomorrow for Tamer, and Dragoon."

"Two-on-one, or one-on-one?" I asked.

"I think both," Yukio said. "Shura didn't specify though."

"You guys have to fight Shura on your own?" Rin asked.

"We've been doing that for the past two months," Aina said.

The four of us walked into the kitchen to hear, "Hey guys!" Shura was sitting on the counter.

"How did you get here before us!?" Rin exclaimed.

"I left before you," Shura shrugged. "You two ready to go up to he roof, and fight me?"

"Can we get a snack first?" I asked.

"Sure, I think I will too."

"Just make sure you don't start goofing off when your done, go straight to training," Yukio said as he left the room.

Rin gave us each a bag of chip from the kitchen.

After a minute or two of an awkward silence Shura said, "Have you ever seen Yukio get made?"

"No," Aina said.

"Yukio can get mad?" I asked.

"I'll show you-it's hilarious!-, and I bet I can make him mad the moment he walks in here," she said. "Rin, when the three of us are done eating call Yukio in here."

"Okay," Rin agreed.

It didn't take us long to finish then we started talking about this time when Aina, and I had our first fighting lesson at a sort of school for all sorts of fighting that Aina's family ran, as Rin yelled, "Yukio! Come in the kitchen! I want you to taste this lemonade I made with Ukobach!"

"Just a second!" Yukio called back.

In a couple of minutes Yukio walked into the dining room to see Aina, Shura, and I just sitting around talking, and laughing.

"I thought I told you to go train when you finished eating," he said.

"Aww, we remember," Shura said. "But what's wrong with having a little fun before having to get to all that serious stuff, huh?"

"Cut the shit, and get to work," Yukio said angrily.

"See I told you!" Shura said as she fell over from laughing.

"It is pretty funny," I snickered.

"Yeah," Aina agreed.

"Just go train," Yukio pointed out the door.

"Yeah, okay, we will," Shura got up, and walked out the door, and Aina, and I followed.

Right as we started to climb the stairs we heard Yukio yell, "You said that because Shura asked you to!?"

"I guess he asked about the lemonade," Aina said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well let's get up to the roof," Shura said. "So Mr. Grumpy-pants won't see us just standing around."

We trudged up the stairs to the roof.

"Now," Shura said when we had gotten ready to fight, "Devour the Seven Princesses, slay the Serpent." She pulled her sword out of her chest, and got ready to fight.


End file.
